


City-gallery Night Tour

by Caepio



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Historical RPF, Julius Caesar - Shakespeare
Genre: Ancient Rome, Gen, Graffiti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caepio/pseuds/Caepio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soldier, an idealist, and the plebs' contribution to the city's art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City-gallery Night Tour

Graffiti is a very lifeblood kind of art. So says Antony. It’s better than the praecō-  
it’s honest.

“Look, there’s me.” He says, “With-” he grins, a lightning strike in the dark, “Well,  
everyone.” 

Political pornographer’s city view. All power becomes sex.

Antony plays at guide, curator of this ‘grand collection’.  
He talks about gangs as artisans and scribbled jokes as histories.

There is an inkling of an intimation that he has had some part in these works himself.  
There is more than an intimation that this tour is for Brutus' benefit. Edification. Elucidation-  
As if he doesn't know his own city.  
As if Antony does.

There is no graffiti on the Palatine. Only fallen leaves.  
There is no talk of honor on the Esquiline. Only war. 

In the end, Brutus isn't certain Antony's city is his, really.


End file.
